Roses and Syndromes
by AsDjFgL
Summary: Previously called 'Zeusdammit, Why'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is going to be one of the little stories in my new story which is like a collection of PJO stories. Anyway, this is Part 1 of Roses and Stereotypes, which is a small story in the bigger collection Zeusdammit, Why?**

 **Sorry if it seems small, I just had to separate it. ENJOY! (I know it's bad, but please leave a review telling me how I can improve?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, R.R. does. I also do not own the song mentioned in the chapter, nor the references(those belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling herself). I also do not own the movie, Beauty and the Beast(2017) mentioned.**

* * *

"Annabeth, **come** _**on**_!" he practically screamed, like a little boy(which he actually really was in his heart). I sighed impatiently and said, "But, Logan is such a better movie, it's about…" I tried to figure out a way to convince him to watch the amazing, critic-loved movie without boring him in less than 2 seconds.

"It's about the Wolverine, and we finally get to see how much damage those adamantium claws can wreak." We were at Percy's place, waiting for Sally's blue cookies to finish baking( _Yes_ , we helped. We're not _that_ mean, you know). And I was trying as hard as I could not to stare at the beautiful eyes of my best friend. What? It's not my fault he's the hottest person to ever exist. Don't tell him I said that. It would only ruin our friendship… and I cannot risk that.

Percy pretended to think about it, then said "No! Let's watch Beauty and the Beast. I heard the castle has some amazing architectural… stuff." I sighed, still not willing to go to that stupid movie. "Fine." Percy said. "How about we go out for lunch, since Mum has a date with Paul, and then you can decide?" Still not giving in, I said yes.

* * *

 **Don't ya'll just LOVE time skips?**

* * *

"Why don't you want to watch it?" he asked me with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Disgusting. But, not when Percy does it.

"Because… it teaches kids a lot of wrong stuff." I vaguely replied. "Like what?" Percy pursued **(ha ha see what I did there?)** , not willing to drop the subject. "Well, for starters, it just shows a poor girl who is kidnapped and is so traumatized, her brain falls apart, and the stockholm syndrome takes effect." He blinked. "What's that?" I rolled her eyes at him, honestly, it's a miracle he is still alive, he's so naive. "The stockholm syndrome, Percy, is a condition that causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity." Percy just stared at me. "How do you always memorize stuff like that perfectly?" I sighed, "Nevermind."

"No, no, no! Tell me more!" It was my turn to stare at him now, why would he want to listen to me talk and ramble on? He hates that stuff. Oh, well, it's not like I'm going to pass up the chance to educate him on the Stockholm Syndrome. "Well, those feelings which a kidnaped person feels, come from this weird bond which forms. It's kinda silly, because of all the dangers and risks the victim suffers."

"Hey, it's like that old One Direction song! _Who's that shadow holding me hostage? I've been here for days… Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?... I know they'll be coming to find me soon… But I feel I'm getting used to… Being held by you_ " he sang.

"Percy, this is a much more sirius **(do you see what I did there too?)** topic!" I practically screamed at him. "It's literally one of the most damaging things which can happen to you!"

" _But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room… Yeah, I fell for you!_ " People were now looking at us through the other booths, but when has that ever bothered Seaweed Brain? Me, I was trying to hide under the table. "Can we just pay and get out?" I mumbled, not sure if he heard. "Yeah, alright, but I'm not letting this go." he warned. Of course not… but then again, that was what I loved him for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, Part 2 will be updated in the next week at least.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's a little(a lot) late, but I just went on this hiking trip and there was no internet for me to work on my stuff on Google Docs, and my legs refuse to move without being sent into spasms of pain so… yeah.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I did, Nico would never have fallen into Tartarus.**

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

"I already told you, I don't want to watch it!" Annabeth screamed at me. "Come on, it's not like it's a date… " I joked. For some reason, she blushed a little. I have no idea why, shouldn't _I_ be the one blushing? Am I not the one with a raging crush on her? She's probably thinking of being actually asked out by that disgusting little maggot ridden Inferi, _Luke_.

What? Am I not allowed to be jealous? Besides, it's hard to see anyone _not_ falling in love with Annabeth, with her blond princess curls, her mesmerizing gray eyes, and the way she was glaring at me… wait, glaring at me?

"Perseus Jackson, is there a reason you're staring at me? Is there something on my face?" she asked, using my full name, meaning she was either mad or really flustered(she never shows it though). I'm going to go with her being mad at me.

"No, there isn't anything, you look… perfect." The word tumbled out of my mouth accidentally. There she was, blushing _again_. "Thank you." she said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna take a nap, alright?" I said, still eyeing her carefully. "OK. I'll just… finish my homework then." she said.

So, I went to bed, and just lay there, thinking about the conundrum that was Annabeth Chase. I loved her. More than anything in the entire world, I swear, I would die for her in a heartbeat, I would jump head first into hell for her. She… was something, inexplicable. Perfect, but broken too. She appears to be smooth, her visage with no blemishes, no sign of wear and tear, but she had so many cracks and scars. I would tell you more, but, I am sworn to secrecy. But… I guess she won't find out right? Right!

So… where to begin? Well, for starters, how about the fact that she has never seen her mother? Her mother, Athena Olympia, left her at her father's doorstep a few months after she was born. This event occurred when Frederick had moved on already, and had a wife. Therefore, he wasn't very happy to have to deal with a loud baby girl, when he was supposed to be enjoying his honeymoon. However, apparently, he had thought Annabeth's mother was dead, and it pained him even more to see her eyes in Annabeth's face.

Anyway, this made her a blotch on the marriage of Frederick and Helen. To make matters worse for Helen, he actually loved Annabeth. It didn't matter to him anymore, if Athena was alive. Annabeth was _his_ baby, and nobody could change that. Unfortunately, Helen hated Annabeth. That made her life hell for 14 years. Until she ran away and came to my place to crash.

Up until then, I thought she never had any problems in her life, except to worry about her grades, and which college she would go to. Boy, was I wrong. Turns out, she was mentally abused by her stepmother. And she cut herself. She hid it so well, not even her father noticed. And I couldn't believe _**I**_ didn't notice.

* * *

 **ANNABETH P.O.V.**

Percy is an interesting person. To the ordinary eye, he would appear as the muscular(not too much though), handsome, and popular jock at high school. In reality, he is so much more different(not-cliche). Sure, he appears to be perfect in every way, but nobody is.

But Percy, is one of the more broken, and yet, hopeful people I have met. His father died when he was twelve, causing his entire life to fall into chaos. His mother married a repulsive, fat piece of shit named Gabe to keep the family financially stable. Sally was abused by him, and so was Percy.

I knew Percy since we were both 12, so basically middle school, and I have slowly fallen for him over the years. I think it was around freshman year, that I had come to terms with my love for him. And he has never shown any sign of reciprocating these feelings. At least, until the last few months…

I've caught him staring at me way too many times for there to be stuff on my face every time. He's been actually paying attention to the things I say, usually he just zoned out. And every time I've hung out with Luke to try and get over Percy(it never works), he's been following us, sometimes alone, sometimes along with Grover and Jason.

Once, I pretended to go to the bathroom on one of Luke and I's dates(the mall), and I went over to Percy(he was with his partners in crime today), and I demanded to know why. This is what he said "I just don't you to get hurt, Wise Girl… Who knows if I'd be able to put you back together again."

And I actually teared up, because Percy looked so hurt when I accused him of being a horrible friend(I didn't actually mean it!) and he sounded so genuine, I just… I finally noticed how much he _cared_.

So, I haven't seen Luke since, mainly because he was still kinda pissed that Percy kept following us no matter where we went. I think I might just give him another chance though. It's not like he's a bad person, it's only because of Percy that he gets really annoyed.

Honestly, I have never seen those two being civil to each other.

Anyway, I decided to call Luke. "Hey Annie."

"You know I hate being called that." I really did. Percy was the only one I let call me that. Even he doesn't get away with it most of the time.

"Whatever. Why'd you call?"

"Wanna go out on a date?"

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

I can't believe she would go on a date with _him_ , but not watch a simple, small, harmless movie with me...


End file.
